Felicidad Absoluta
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: La vida a veces puede parecer que esta en tu contra al sentirte sola, pero todo eso cambia una navidad que trae consigo muchas sorpresas


Felicidad Absoluta:

Esta historia participa del Reto lanzado por el grupo "Eternamente La Luna y La Estrella"

Pareja Principal: "Lita Kino y Steven"

Género: Romance

Capitulo Único

Al momento que las campanas del reloj de Tokio marcaron la media noche anunciando que la navidad había llegado, los sonidos de estruendos retumbaron sobre el cielo, el cual se iluminaba gracias a las luces de los fuegos artificiales, era un espectáculo digno de apreciar, menos para todos los habitantes que se encontraban presentes en una residencia.

El llanto de un recién nacido era lo que tenía su completa atención, todos esperaban ansiosos que alguien saliera a darles alguna noticia. Lita apoyada contra una pared observaba con una sonrisa los gestos de sus amigas y compañeras de pelea. Al escuchar que la puerta de la recamara era abierta, los pasos del individuo eran amortiguados por la mullida y espesa alfombra.

—¡Es un niño! – anuncio con alegría Seiya, sus iris azules brillaban de alegría.

Haruka y las exteriores solo lo felicitaron de palabra, antes de solicitarles si podían ingresar y ver al bebe. En cambio, sus amigas esperaron hasta encontrarse solas para envolver en un abrazo afectuoso al pelinegro. Lita tuvo que hacer acto de su fuerza para lograr separar a una Minako que dejándose embargar por la emoción casi deja sin aire al chico.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta eran espectadoras de una hermosa imagen, a pesar de que Serena se veía agitada y agotada, no le quitaba nada a esta. Entre los brazos de la rubia envuelta se encontraba la criatura, que a simple vista lo único que se lograba apreciar era que tenía el cabello en la misma tonalidad que su padre.

Una emoción inundo el corazón de la castaña, esperanzada de que algún día en el futuro ella lograra pasar por lo mismo.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurría con rapidez, en un parpadeo se iban a cumplir casi 2 años. Demasiados sucesos se dieron en este lapso, la mayoría de las chicas estaban en pareja. Algunas ya tenían su propia familia como Reí quien se encontraba casada con Nicolás y ya tenían una hija.

Otras estaban comprometidas como Minako y Ami, ambas estaban ultimando los detalles para cuando el día se celebrará. Mientras que Lita mantenía un noviazgo con Steven, la castaña estaba ansiosa ya que su relación a todo pronóstico parecía que esta lista para dar el siguiente paso, lamentablemente su pareja no daba señales de hacerlo y eso que ya no recordaba la cantidad de indirectas que le enviaba.

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron con una mueca el calendario, en un par de días cumpliría años y a estas alturas ya no se sentía alegre ante esa fecha. Sin dejar que le afectara por completo siguió preparando algunos dulces que le había pedido Seiya para regalarle a su esposa.

La mañana del cinco de diciembre, amaneció con temperaturas bajas y el cielo totalmente encapotado, para la festejada no le extraño esa era una de las desventajas de nacer en la época invernal, suspiro con fuerza tratándose de darse ánimos, deseando que el resto del día la situación mejorara, odiaba sentirse sola. Después de una ducha caliente para despejarse y comenzar con sus tareas, se encamino a su habitación.

Dejando la taza de café vacía en el fregadero, procedió a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para realizar un pastel, asi tendría con que recibir a las posibles visitas que vinieran a saludarla. Al terminar de decorarla quedo satisfecha con su objetivo, se había esmerado demás para agasajar a sus amigas.

El teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos, emocionada corrió para atender, segundos después su sonrisa fue desapareciendo al notar que se trataba de la pareja de Serena, la cual le solicitaba si podía hacer un pastel de chocolate, al parecer su amiga estaba sufriendo antojos. Con un asentimiento accedió a hacerlo.

Para la tarde noche, su estado anímico estaba por el suelo con el paso de las horas la ansiedad y su buen humor se esfumaron nadie se había tomado la molestia de recordar que ese día en si era importante para ella. El sonido del timbre captó su atención, sacándose con brusquedad la lagrima que se deslizaba en la mejilla.

Tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza, forzó una falsa sonrisa antes de abrir y su decepción aumento al ver a Seiya.

— ¡Lita!, ¿Cómo estás? — saludo el pelinegro antes de aceptar ingresar — Perdón por venir tan tarde, pero entre Serena y Seika me entretuve. — se disculpó avergonzado.

— No te preocupes, lidiar con Serena es complicado. — admitió con una sonrisa caminando a la cocina, siendo seguida por el muchacho. — Pensé que, al ser madre, cambiaria, pero eso sería extraño.

La risa del pelinegro solo corroboró que ambos pensaban de igual manera, pero la personalidad de la rubia era su mayor característica. La castaña termino de envolver el pastel, y se lo entregó al chico.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa?, Seiya se emocionará si te ve. — musitó dudoso, tratando de convencerla.

Lita, empezó a incomodarse ya que no esperaba tal petición, pero al recordar que todos se habían olvidado de ella, termino accediendo seguramente ver al niño y pasar tiempo con el ayudaría a despejarse un poco.

El trayecto en auto fue silencioso, hasta que noto que doblo una calle equivocada la cual lo llevaba al Crown, su ceño se arrugo cuando se estaciono.

— Lita, podrías entrar y comprar una malteada para Bombon. — solicitó juntando sus manos en ruego.

Rodando los ojos, salió del vehículo, estaba de mal humor, después de cumplir se disculparía con el pelinegro y regresaría a su casa y ahogar sus penas con helado. Al entrar al lugar apenas notó que estaba vacío. Solo Andrew estaba en la caja anotando algo en una libreta.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — gritaron a coro varias voces y las figuras de todos sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia.

Varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, en un llanto silencioso. Una calidez conocida la envolvió en un amoroso abrazo.

— ¡Feliz Cumple Amor! — murmuró Steven contra su oído. Un sollozo salió con fuerza. — Perdóname. — Imploró al girarla y limpiar con ternura las traviesas lagrimas que parecían no ceder.

Una exclamación de ternura, fue coreado al ver como la pareja se besaban.

La celebración dio comienzo, entre risas compartieron un año más de amistad. De la nada las luces del lugar se apagaron, hasta que la figura de Steven apenas iluminada por las velas del pastel. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver que era el que ella había hecho para Serena.

— Pensé que era para tu esposa. — interrogó al pelinegro. — ¡Mentiste! — lo acusó con resentimiento.

— Bombon desde que nació Seiya, le desagrada el chocolate. — musitó.

— Yo creí que estaba embarazada. — admitió con vergüenza.

—¡ Kou, te matare!— gritó con fuerza Haruka, acercándose en una pose amenazante.

El pelinegro pálido, apenas logró esconderse atrás de su pareja asi evitar la ira de la sailor de los vientos.

Todos los demás invitados solo negaron con la cabeza, esa era algo a lo cual estaban acostumbrados.

—Pide un deseo. — fue el pedido de Mina emocionada, logrando asi calmar un poco el clima tenso.

Lita cerró sus orbes verdes, hasta la imagen que más deseaba se formó en su imaginación, y se impulsó a apagar las velas.

—¡Mordisco! — nuevamente corearon, y Steven señalo una parte en específico.

Con las mejillas rojas hizo lo solicitado, cuando abarco lo que a su parecer era justo, decidió degustar el sabor, hasta que su lengua sintió algo extraño, con cuidado se lo saco y quedo anonada al ver el objeto.

—Lita Kino, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? — cuestionó el castaño arrodillado.

Una enorme sonrisa surco en sus labios, antes de que varias lagrimas cayeran, y con un asentimiento accedió antes de envolverlo en un abrazo.

El sonido de los aplausos, le recordó donde estaban, la emoción era demasiada.

—Si haces sufrir a Lita te juro que te buscaré y te partiré la cara. — amenazo Haruka, en el último tiempo el acercamiento entre Outers e Inners se había hecho más estrecho y una parte protectora en Tenou se había activado.

— Cálmate Haruka, ya sabemos que no te gustan los hombres. — aseguró Seiya abrazado a su mujer.

—¡Oye! — se quejó la corredora, apenas pudo reaccionar antes de ser llevada a rastra por su pareja. —¡Michiru, suéltame, dejare calvo a Kou por lo que dijo!

— Kaio, sí que sabe manejar a la bestia. — admitió con nerviosismo Yaten a lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de la mujer. Sus hermanos a su lado solo asintieron dándole la razón.

— Bien, ¿cuándo va ser la boda? — cuestiono Reí con su hija en brazos.

— El veinticuatro de diciembre. — respondió Steven sin titubeos. — Mina se encargó de todo, fue difícil lograr conseguir esa fecha. Además, sé que quería casarte ese día. — comentó emocionado a su prometida.

Lita solo asintió emocionada esa era una de las indirectas que había repetido hasta cansarse, deseaba que su unión se celebrara en esas fechas.

.

.

.

Cuando le contaron que todo estaba prácticamente listo para ese día, creía que exageraban, pero grande fue su sorpresa Mina había hecho un excelente trabajo y gracias a que ella las acompañaba en los preparativos había elegido sus favoritos. Solo faltaba un detalle y ese era el vestido.

Parada en medio del probador observaba con emoción la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, con nerviosismo toco la tela en estos momentos todo parecía tan irreal, seguía creyendo que se trataba de un sueño.

—¿Quién diría que te casarías antes que nosotras? — comentó Mina ingresando con el velo en sus manos. — Estas hermosa. — admitió después de colocárselo, la observaba con minuciosamente.

— Steven resulto muy romántico. — habló Serena, quien cargaba a su hijo en brazos. — No Seiya— regaño al niño quien estiraba sus bracitos, con deseos de estar con la castaña.

De todas sus amigas el niño, era con Lita a la que más seguía. La castaña lo consentía tanto que era de esperarse que la quisiera tanto. Estaba segura que en el momento que esta decidiera tenerlos, los amaría con todo su ser.

Terminada la prueba del vestido de novia y las de las damas de honor, salieron dispuestas a comer algo, ya que el estómago de Serena empezó a quejarse haciéndose notar que necesita alimento con urgencia.

.

.

.

Toda la ansiedad y nervios acumulados, florecieron de golpe esa mañana. Antes que su despertador sonará, ya lo hacia el timbre de la puerta, apenas logró reaccionar al abrir, para toparse con una Mina y Serena emocionadas en la entrada.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?, Lita hoy es tu boda— gruñó la rubia, ingresó arrastrando una gran maleta.

—¡Buenos Días! — murmuró Serena conteniendo apenas un bostezo, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas cargando varios bolsos. — Mina es muy temprano. — se quejó al dejar caer lo que llevaba en el suelo, haciendo un berrinche.

— Seiya no te extrañara solo por un par de horas, si lo llega a hacer compénsaselo en la noche y tal vez le den un hermano a Seika— comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

Una sonrisa nerviosa curvo en los labios de la castaña, ¿Quién creería que, al crecer, serían tan responsables? Aunque podría apostar que Mina termino arrastrando a Serena.

— Esta loca. — musitó con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

— Hoy es su boda. — rebatió con fuerza Aino. — Esto es importante

— En el Ayuntamiento, la verdadera será en marzo. — recalcó con aburrimiento.

Lita, apoyaba en eso a Serena, a pesar que la navidad no era tan importante como el año nuevo para los japoneses, ningún templo ni iglesia aceptaba realizar ceremonias en esas fechas, asi que se vieron obligados a aplazarla hasta ese mes.

— Detalles. — le restó importancia a ese hecho. — De todas maneras, para el medio día será una mujer casada. Y tú — señalo a la castaña asustándola. — A la ducha, tenemos muchas cosas para hacer.

Resignada tuvo que aceptar la orden, y aunque quiso protestar, termino dejando que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, o como decía Mina, se dejó mimar.

.

.

Dentro del vehículo, observaba incredulidad la fachada del edificio, el nudo que tenía en el estomagó no cedía, después de salir, fue escoltada por ambas rubias, a pesar de ir vestida con un vestido blanco sencillo, la gente que la veía pasar se quedaba mirándola. Era vergonzoso ser el centro de atención, más si su forma de ser era tímida.

A cada paso que daba, el nudo crecía hasta que llegó a la habitación, casi se cae de espaldas al ver la imagen, todos sus amigos estaban presentes y parecían incomodos ya que el lugar era pequeño para abarcar a tantas personas.

— Estas Hermosa. — musitó Steven al verla, acercándose hasta rosar sus labios en un beso tierno. — ¿Estas prepara para dar este paso? — interrogó al ver que su amada no hablaba.

La castaña se perdió en la mirada de su futuro esposo, y asintió como respuesta.

Parados frente al juez, escucharon todo lo que el hombre les comentaba, hasta que llegó la hora de preguntarle si asistieron de forma voluntaria, al ver que ambos asintieron procedió a leer el protocolo de las obligaciones y responsabilidades que acarreaba la unión.

— Pueden intercambiar sus votos. — solicitó mirando a la pareja.

—Desde el día que te conocí, un estremecimiento recorrió en mi corazón, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, comprobé que te que quería a mi lado para siempre. — narró con emoción el castaño.

— Yaten, podrías juntarte más con el asi serias más demostrativo. — murmuró una Mina llorosa mirando a su prometido.

Lamentablemente el silencio que inundaba en la sala, ocasiono que se escuchara con claridad. El sonrojo del platinado aumento, al escuchar la tos del juez exigiendo silencio. Después del momento incomodo el hombre miro a Lita recordándole que era su turno.

— Steven, desde el momento que te conocí, estuve segura que eras único. Estoy más que feliz de amarte y brindarte mi corazón, porque sé que cuidaras bien de él. — aceptó con la mirada cristalizada, a la vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sin más se procedió a la firma del acta, primero fueron los novios, después lo hicieron Serena y Seiya como testigos.

— Con el poder que poseo los declaró Marido y Mujer. — anuncio el juez dando finalizada la ceremonia.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, entre felicitaciones salieron hasta la salida, donde coronaron con un beso su unión.

Horas más tarde se encontraban en la Mansión de Haruka había cedido a prestar como regalo de bodas. Todos estaban comiendo amenamente disfrutando de la celebración.

Hasta el sonido de un cubierto golpeando una copa, captó la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Gracias por su atención! — admitió con una sonrisa Mina. — Tengo un obsequio para los novios. — Anuncio haciendo una seña a un hombre que entraba con una caja grande. — Utilícenlos a conciencia, ya que no quiero sorpresas que arruinen el vestido de novia.

Los rostros de los recién casados parecían dos faroles rojos, pues dentro de la caja debía de haber por lo menos más de mil cajas de preservativos.

Con solo ver la expresión de la pareja, los demás invitados lograron descifrar de que se trataba, además la indirecta lanzada por la rubia era clara. A su lado un muy avergonzado Yaten no sabía dónde esconderse, su alocada prometida no cambiaría nunca.

Aprovechando el momento, de distracción Lita y Steven salieron al patio, justos cuando los primeros copos de nieve del día caían.

— ¿Eres feliz? — indagó el castaño, abrazando con protección la espalda de su mujer.

Esa pregunta le trajo a Lita miles de recuerdos, la soledad que vivió en su adolescencia, hasta que llegó a ser parte de las sailors cuando por fin logró decir que había conseguido amigas que la aceptaban y querían tal cual era.

Dejó de vivir del pasado y del recuerdo del chico que le rompió el corazón al conocer a Steven, que a sus ojos era único. Una sonrisa real y resplandeciente ilumino su rostro.

— Si, desde hoy mi felicidad es absoluta.

.

.

Fin….

Epilogo:

Tal como lo predijo Lita, desde ese día su propia felicidad fue absoluta. Después de celebrar las fiestas todo había ocurrido tan rápido, su vida había sido una montaña rusa en emociones.

A pesar de las advertencias de Mina y a la emoción de la noche de bodas, esa noche dieron rienda suelta a vivir el momento y para su suerte le atinaron, una nueva vida se gestaba en su vientre.

Gracias a su contextura física este no se notó hasta después del cuarto mes, asi evitó ser espectadora de un berrinche de la rubia, que estaba más sensible gracias a su embarazo, era irónico que la regañara, cuando no seguía sus propios consejos.

Los meses siguientes, después de la boda religiosa donde el hijo de Serena y Reí las acompañaron una como niña de las flores y el otro al traer los anillos. Fue tierno ver lo dedicado que se comportó su pareja, quien la mimaba en todo.

Lita comprobó el reloj, faltaba poco tiempo para que sus amigos comenzaran a llegar, con una sonrisa termino de vestir a su pequeño hijo que heredo los rasgos de ambos padres. A sus tres meses de nacido era toda una belleza.

El sonido del timbre, y el gritó de Steven avisando que él se haría cargo, fue el comienzo de la reunión. Al estar ya todos presentes, miró emocionada a sus amigos.

Mina y Yaten tenían en sus brazos a los gemelos, que según declaraciones del padre habían heredado la personalidad de su esposa.

Ami y Taiki llevaban casi dos meses de casados, y por el momento no planeaban en familia.

Reí y Nicolás, solo tenían a Sakura su única hija. A pesar de que la pelinegra quería agrandar la familia su esposo se negaba, pues el embarazo de la niña fue riesgoso y tenía miedo.

Unos metros más alejados estaban serena y Seiya, el cual observaba a la rubia con ternura comer la tercera porción de pastel de chocolate sin dar intenciones de saciarse.

— ¡Kou, esta vez si te dejaré Calvo!— gritó furiosa una Haruka al resolver el enigma. Serena estaba embarazada.

Atrás habían quedado ese grupo de adolescentes que habían sido reencarnadas, para tener una nueva oportunidad y ser felices. Hoy eran hombres y mujeres que vivían una vida feliz sin obligaciones de pelear.

Aunque al ver un nervioso pelinegro, tratando de esquivar a una furiosa Haruka de que le arrancara hasta el último de sus cabellos, demostró que a pesar de toda su esencia permanecía.

Observó a su hijo quien dormía entre sus brazos, ignorando totalmente lo que ocurría a su al rededor. Corroboraba que si era feliz y que no le cambiaría nada.

.

.

Fin…


End file.
